A Little Lie Can Go a Long Way
by Random Pairings
Summary: Lettuce meets a guy and they go out on a date. Will their relationship turn into love? What is his big secret? Will Lettuce's secret come out also? LettucexRei? Or LettucexRyou? REWRITING!
1. Date?

**Random Pairings:** Another story. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

_**Chapter 1: **__Date?_

I looked up into two bright green orbs. The man extended his hand out to me and I took it gratefully. We had rammed into each other when we were walking down the side-walk.

He picked up my bag and handed it to me. "Th-thanks..."

"No problem. I'm Datesha Rei."

"Midorikawa Lettuce..."

"Where are you going?"

"To work." I pointed at the cafe'. Rei looked down there and smiled.

"You work there? I was just on my way there! Do you mind if I tag along?" I shook my head and we started down the street. As we walked I began to study his features a little better. He was tall, skinny, had black hair, his hair was up in a tall mohawk stretching from the front of his head to the back, dark blue jeans, and a dark black t-shirt.

He turned and our eyes got caught in each other's gaze. I jolted back into reality when I heard a familiar voice. "Hello, freak." I looked to my right and saw the snotty Ashi Tate. I looked down sadly. How I hated it when she teased me like this. I was twenty years old, for goodness sake! You'd think she would have stopped by now. "What do you think you're doing around here? You're scaring everyone away." Then Ashi caught sight of Rei. "Hello." She said sweetly.

"How dare you tease Lettuce like that?!" Rei asked enraged. "Go! I don't want to catch you around Lettuce ever again!" Startled, Ashi walked off. I looked over to my left at Rei. "Are you okay?" I nodded, still in shock.

"Y-you called me 'Lettuce'..."

"I'm sorry. Would you rather I called you Lettuce-**san**?"

"N-no. I like it..." I looked down at the ground and blushed a deep red. Rei grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Will you join me for lunch?" I nodded and smiled. That in turn made him smile.

We walked down the side-walk and into the cafe'. "Lettuce? You're...late?" Ryou's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry, Ryou-kun. This is Datesha Rei. We met on the side-walk. Sorry I'm late, Ryou-kun..."

"It's all right, Lettuce. Go get changed." Ryou eyed Rei suspiciously.

"I'll be right back, Rei." Rei nodded. I went into the locker room. I got changed and headed for the door. Ichigo grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Y-yes, Ichigo-chan?"

"Who is that guy out there?!" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"That's Rei. He's this guy I met on the street."

"He's not really your type, is he?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The mohawk...?" Ichigo pointed out.

"I guess so...But he's really nice. I should be going. There's much work to be done!" Ichigo smiled and nodded. We walked out and I sat down across from Rei. "What do you want to eat?"

"I think I'll just have a salad. With extra lettuce." I blushed and ran to the kitchen to give Keiichiro the order. While I was getting his order ready, Ashi snuck into the cafe'.

"WELCOME TO CAFE' MEW MEW, NA NO DA! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Pudding yelled.

"Tate Ashi.." Ashi whispered.

"HI ASHI! HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" Pudding yelled again. I ran out of the kichen.

"Ashi?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing! I wanted something to eat." She looked at my uniform. "Now,_ get me something to eat_."

"What do you want?"

"Cherry...Pie..." She said through grit teeth. I came back a few minutes later with the pie. I walked up to her and smushed the pie right in her face. She stood in shock at what I had just done.

"You...LITTLE _TWERP_!" Ashi screeched. I just stood my ground. She stormed out of the cafe'. All of the mews came up behind me.

_'What was THAT all about!' 'Oh my word, Lettuce!' 'I didn't know you were that tough!' 'You stood up for yourself!' _I smiled._ I did just stand up for myself, didn't I?_

Rei came over and gave me a quick hug. "Good-job! You sent her running!"

"Yeah, good-job, Lettuce." Mint put in.

"Where did all that confidence come from?" Zakuro asked. I just shrugged.

"I don't know..." Then I looked up at Rei._ Could it be? That all I ever needed was someone to like me as much as I liked them? _Rei smiled at me through his perfectly white teeth.

I headed back into the kitchen to grab our food. I set it down at my and Rei's table and we began to eat.

_**After lunch**_

"Lettuce?" Rei asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that." Rei stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where do you live?" I quickly wrote my address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I'll pick you up at six." I nodded. "Bye..."

"Bye..." After Rei walked out the door, all of the mews started squealing.

"Lettuce! I never knew you could be that cool around guys." Mint applauded me.

"Yeah! If I ever need help with guys, I'll be sure to come to you." Ichigo said.

"What will you wear on your date, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Oh my gosh...We're already going out on a date! I don't know...What do people normally wear on dates?" I asked panicky.

"How about this, we'll all come over to your house tomorrow after work, and we'll pick an outfit out of your closest and do your hair." Zakuro suggested.

"Okay. Thanks, guys." All the mews nodded. _I had a date with Rei tomorrow..._

_**End of Chapter**_

**Random Pairings:** Well, I hope you guys do like this story. The chapters will get more intresting after this. Oh. And here are their ages:

_Ichigo__ 20_

_Lettuce__ 20_

_Mint__ 20_

_Zakuro__ 22_

_Pudding__ 15_

**Random Pairings:** I know, I know. They're going kinda fast but, who cares!

((Random Pairings))


	2. Rei & Lettuce's Date

**Random Pairings:** Here we will find out if Lettuce and Rei can really be together. And how their date will go. Also, I know I only got a couple of reviews but this chap is for the one's who did review.

_**Chapter 2:** Rei and Lettuce's Date_

After work, all of the mews came over to my house. Minto and Zakuro set on picking out a dress, Pudding got ready to put my make-up on, and Ichigo tried to decided a good hair-style for me. "Lettuce! I can't believe this driess that you have in here!" Minto pulled out a long green dress. It had a large v-neck, tank-top sleeves, and it was form fitting. "It's incredible! You **have** to wear this." Minto handed me the dress on the hanger and urged me to try it on.

"I dunno. It's kinda..revealing."

"Are there any shoes for it?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah. Right here." I pulled them out of the bottom of my closet.

"Perfect!" Zakuro said also urging me to put it on. I gingerly pulled the dress on over my head. The mews ahhh-ed over how it looked. Ichigo did my hair and then Pudding finished up the make-up.

"You looked pretty Lettuce onee chan na no da." Pudding said breathless. I blushed.

"Thank you Pudding chan." The doorbell rang and the butterflies in my stomach arrived. "I can't do this! I-I just can't!"

"C'mon Lettuce. You'll be fine." Ichigo pushed me towards the door. I opened it gasped at Rei. He wore a black tux and he looked GREAT in it. He still had his mohawk but that was ok.

"Lettuce... ...wow. You look...GORGEOUS!"

"Thanks..you look good too..."

"Sooo..shall we go?" Rei asked. I nodded. I allowed him to grab my hand and we walked to his car. He helped me into his bright red convertible and we drove off to the fanciest restaurant I had ever heard of...Koushou Restaurant.

Rei helped me into my chair and we ordered. "So..how are you?" He asked.

"Good. You?"

"Good..." He seemed flustered. But I am too!

"Um..I've gotten a comment about you being a little too crazy for me...how crazy are you?" I asked. Rei chuckled.

"Why? Is it because of my hair?" I nodded slowly. "I'm not that crazy. I just like the mohawk look. I play the electric guitar and I'm in a band. I dye different colors into my hair every now and then. Ya see. I'm not that crazy."

"Wow. What band are you in?"

"We're called K P T and R."

"Never heard of em."

"We play at a club. We should go there together sometime. Maybe on..another date?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Alright. Now, you tell me about yourself." Rei urged.

"Ok. Green is my natural hair color, I love reading, I visit the liabrary at least once a week, my birthday is April 29, and I love music."

"Cool! I think my brothers are dorks. I also love music, singing, and you."

"M-Me?"

"I know it's kind of sudden but...I love you Lettuce Midorikawa. Would you...be my girl-friend?" I nodded, teary eyed.

"I will." Rei leaned over nervously and kissed me softly. Am I in... ...Heaven? I looked at him and smiled. He is so sweet... "H-How old are you brothers?"

"Twenty, twenty-two, and the youngest is fifteen."

"Really? I'm twenty. You?"

"Twenty-one."

**After the Date**..

Rei walked me up to the house and planted another kiss on my lips. This time, I kissed back. I opened the door and 'floated' into the house. "Whoo-hoo Lettuce. Lettuce?" Ichigo asked. "Whoo-who? C'mon down from Cloud Nine now girl."

"Oh. Sorry Ichigo. Hey! What are you guys still doing here?" I asked them suspiciously.

"We wanted to stay so that we could hear what happened on your date." Minto said questionly.

"Oh...nothing happened." The girls cornered me. "Ok, ok! He asked me to be his girl-friend and I accepted." The girls squeeled in delight. "Then...he kissed me...twice." They squeeled again. "Um, do you guys just want to stay here for tonite?" I offered.

"We already settled in so, sure!" Ichigo told me.

"No wonder you're all in pajamas." We all laughed and I got my stuff together.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Random Pairings:** Well...that chappie is all done. So, I will start working on the next one now and you guys need to REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN!

((Random Pairings))


	3. Lettuce's Secret

**Random Pairings:** I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

_**Chapter 3:**__ Lettuce's Secret_

The girls had already gone home so I was all alone. As I was cleaning up my living room, I noticed something glimmering out of the corner of my eye. My cellphone. I picked it up and dialed Rei's number.

_"Hello?_

Hey, Rei!

_Hey, Lettuce! What's up?_

I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me; right now?

_Uh, I would but I think I'm busy. Sorry. But, where are you going?_

The park. I'll go anyways. I'll talk to you later, okay?

_Okay; be safe. Bye!_

Bye."

I hung up the phone and smiled. I pulled my lime green coat on and started on my walk. I stopped when I got to the park and sat in thought._ I really like Rei! But are we going too fast? I mean, I've only known him for a couple of days but I feel like I've known him _forever_! I really, really like him..._

CRASH. "Why hello, mew mew." An all too familiar voice said. I turned and saw...

"Kisshu!"

"Aw, look. She's all alone." Kishu smirked. "FUSION!" Suddenly a spider Chimera Anima began to form.

"Mew Mew Lettuce...metomorpho-sis!" I yelled transforming. I chanted making my castanets appear and then attacked. Kish was able to duck from the attack. I fired at Pai and Tart and they did the same. The mews sudednly ran up already in their mew form. "Mew Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro-san! Thank goodness."

"You've done enough damage, Kish. Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo fired her attack and was actually able to hit Kish. Pudding went after Tart, Zakuro after Pai, and the rest of us the Chimera Anima. Suddenly, another alien appeared out of nowhere. He looked around cautiously before glaring at the five of us.

"Who are _you_, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I am Roy." He said cooly. He had the signature pointy alien ears and an outfit identical to Pai's except it was black. "_Fu ni shoo!_" A giant sword appeared in his hands and he attempted to slice me with it. Someone's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me out of the way. I looked up into Ryou's big blue eyes.

"R-Ryou..."

"Go get him, Lettuce." Ryou ran over and stood from the sidelines again.

I got up and glared at Roy. I fired my attack at him again. He moved slightly and it flew off into the distance. My adrenalin got started up and I was gone. I fired attack after attack. I was good! But Roy was much, much better...

He moved, ducked, and fired back. I gasped. "How did you get so good?"

"Practice." He told me and swooped down at me. He fired an attack and I collapsed in pain.

The aliens finally left us laying there on the ground, moaning in pain. "Oh, my head..." I rubbed my forehead.

"My leg..." Pudding cried.

"My stomach..." Ichigo whispered. Mint and Zakuro remained silent. Ryou and Keiichiro helped us stand up slowly and we all un-transformed. The mews started back home. "Are you coming, Lettuce?" Zakuro-san asked me.

"No, I'm going to stay back here. I have to think about something..." I went over and sat down on a bench. _You know, I really hate having to keep this secret from Rei. I like him and I don't want to lie to him. _With that final thought, I got up and walked home.

_**The Next Day:**_I got up and jogged to the park in my dark green sweatpants and my black tank. I stopped for a short break when I heard someone's voice behind me. "Hey." I turned around and got into defense mode.

"Oh." Rei and I both laughed. "It's you."

"Yeah. Wanna talk?" I nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same...I'm sorry about blowing you off yesterday. I had to talk to my brothers and they wanted me to help them at work so, I had to do that."

"Oh? Where do you work?"

"It's a...toy store. It's pretty far away though."

"How far?"

"I uh, don't know exactly how far. Cute pants!" Rei said changing the subject.

"Th-thanks..."

"Look. I really like you and I don't want to keep lying to you." Rei said changing the subject again.

"Lying? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah...I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

"Me too. But I have also been keeping a secret from you. And I too really like you. I don't want to lie to you and I_ really _don't want you to lie to me! So why don't we just get these lies off our chest?"

"I couldn't agree more... I am...Do you want to go first?"

"Not really!" We both laughed again. "But I can. I am not who you think I am. Well I am! But I'm not. Anyways! Why don't you guess my secret."

"Okay. Give me a hint."

"One, a lot of people know of me; two, picture a green outfit; three, I work with four other girls and two guys; four, I gained two jobs when I got just the one."

"Huh..." Rei remained in thought for a while. "Well you work at the cafe'. So, when you got a job waiting tables there, you also got the job of washing dishes. Am I right?"

"No..."

"When you starting working at the cafe' you got to wait tables and you have to clean the cafe'?"

"No! I'm a Mew Mew! I'm a Tokyo Mew Mew!" I yelled loud enough to make a point but not too loud where everyone could hear.

"You're a...a..." Rei got up and ran out of the park.

"Rei? REI?" I attempted to follow him but he had disappeared. I looked up and saw none other then...Roy... "Roy! What did you do to Rei?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed. He floated slightly closer to me.

"You really do care..." He said quietly.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Nothing!" With those final words, Roy disappeared. What has happened to Rei?!

_**End of Chapter**_

**Random Pairings:** All done! R&R!

((Random Pairings))


	4. Rei's Secret

**Random Pairings:** I DON'T NOT OWN TOKOY MEW MEW! Thanks for your reviews everyone and here's the next chap.

_**Chapter 4:**__ Rei's Secret_

I sat down at one of the cafe' tables. I sighed deeply. "Lettuce? What's wrong?" Ryou sat down next to me.

"Nothing..."

"Come on, Lettuce. I know you better then that."

"Well...I think that new alien Roy captured my boy friend!"

"B-boyfriend?"

"Datesha Rei."

"Oh...Him..."

"Yeah! We were at the park talking when I told him...something and he ran off and then all of a sudden Roy appeared and-"

"_Did he hurt you?_" Ryou asked angrily.

"No! I was fine! He just said 'you really do care' and disappeared. I'm really worried about Rei..." A tear rolled off the tip of my nose. Ryou looked at me his eyes full of care. "R-Ryou..." I blushed.

"Sorry...I need to talk to you in the lab. There's something I need to show you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the basement. "Look. The aliens are smarter then we think they are. They can do weird things that we humans can't even imagine them doing. Roy-" Ryou started.

"Lettuce! Rei is here!" Ichigo yelled down the stairs with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks, Ichigo! Sorry, Ryou. This can wait for some other time right?"

"Well actually-"

"Great! See you later!" I ran up the stairs. "REI!" I ran over and hugged him. "I thought you were kidnapped! I was so worried! Please don't do that to me again."

"I know you were worried, and I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry if I caught you off guard with my news..."

"Oh, it's okay. I mean, I should've known since you do work at a restaurant call Cafe' _Mew Mew_." I smiled.

"Well, still. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. Can you get out of work early? We really need to talk." Rei asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Ryou?"

"Yes, Lettuce?" Ryou asked.

"Can I get out of work early? I mean, I'm early for work every day and I work really hard to make you happy and-" Ryou put his finger on my lip to silence me.

"You work hard to make me happy?" I blushed.

"Yeah. I don't want you to be mad at me." I explained to him.

"I could never be mad at you. Of course you can get out early. But we still need to talk!" Ryou told me.

"Thanks, Ryou!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I skipped out of the cafe with Rei on my arm.

We walked to the park and sat down on a bench. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we need to talk about 'us'."

"'Us'? Okay. What about '_us_'?"

"Well, with you being a mew mew, and I being a-" CRASH. We both turned around and saw...

"Kishu! Taruto! Pai!" I got up and got in fighting mode. "Mew Mew Lettuce...metamorpho-sis!" I transformed and called out my weapon.

"I see you've met our friend Roy." Pai said cooly. I froze.

"R-Roy?" I turned and faced Rei. He looked down at the ground.

"I'm really an alien." He said sheepishly. He transformed into Roy.

"B-but...how?"

"Certain aliens from certain planets get special powers that enable them to turn into human form and then right back into their alien form."

"Why would you keep something like this from me...?" I said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry! I freaked when you told me you were a mew! And Kish, Pai, and Tart never told me who the mews were in real life so I didn't know what to do!"

"What was the whole 'you really do care' thing about?" Roy took both of my hands in his.

"Because I wasn't exactly sure how much you cared about me. But when you freaked out so much after I ran...I knew you really cared."

"Of course I care." We kissed.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we have a new Chimera Anima!" Tart yelled grossed out. He handed the little jellyfish to Kish.

"FUSION!" A zebra Chimera Anima appeared. I began to fight it and soon the rest of the mews arrived and helped to finish it off. Roy only stood off to the side and watched.

_**After They Beat the Chimera Anima**_

"Where's Rei?!" Mint asked me.

"Um, girls? I need to tell you something but you guys have to promise not to tell _anybody_! Not even Keiichiro or Ryou! _Especially _not Ryou..." The mews all nodded. "Rei is Roy. Rei is the new alien Roy..." They all gasped.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**IMPORTANT SURVERY!:** Who should Lettuce end up with in the end? Rei/Roy? Or Ryou? PLEASE tell me in your review! I'm not sure what to do! THANKS!


	5. Making Plans

**Random Pairings: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

_**Chapter 5: **__Making Plans_

The mews ran back to the cafe' but I stayed behind. I looked around impatiently when I suddenly felt my body being grabbed and raised into the air. I looked and there was Rei holding me bridal style. We shared a quick kiss. "I still can't believe that you're not only Rei but you're_ Roy_!"

"Believe it! And I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity for this and I think I just found it." I gave him a confused look. "Marry me?" My eyes widened.

"You want us to get..._married_?! After all of this?!"

"Yes! I do! We've only known each other for a little while but it's felt like an eternity..."_ He had a point there._

"I know it has. And that's why my answer is a yes." Rei grinned from ear to ear. "But first we need to talk about a few things!" He set me down. We took a seat on a bench and faced each other. "Where are we going to live?"

"I can't stay here on earth much longer. I'm going to have to go with Kish, Pai, and Tart to visit with Deep Blue-sama. Then I'll be taking my new position there. So we'll have to live there..."

"I can do that. I will move if it means spending the rest of my life with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" We hugged each other close. "Now when should the wedding be?"

"I think we should have it a week from today." I pulled away.

"So soon?"

"I have to leave in eight days! This way we'll get married the day before we will have to leave and all of your friends and family can be at the wedding." I sighed.

"Okay... So we're getting married in a week._ We're getting married in a week. _I have to go tell the girls!"

"Okay!" Rei grinned down at me. "You go tell everyone at the cafe' and I'll go tell Kish, Pai, and Tart. Then I'll even go get my tux. I'll call a church and make reservations, too!" It was my turn to smile.

"All right. Then I'll go get my dress and find a caterer." We both ran our own seperate ways.

_**Cafe' Mew Mew**_

"You're _what_?" Ichigo, Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, Ryou, and Keiichiro all exclaimed at once.

"You heard me. Rei and I are getting married; a week from today. I want you all to be there. Ichigo, maid of honor. Pudding, Mint, Zakuro-san, bride's maids. Cafe' Mew Mew, catering. And Ryou," I stepped closer to the blonde, "I want you to walk me down to the alter."

"Me?" He asked in shock.

"You're like a father to me! You always have been. So I want you to do what fathers do at their daughter's wedding: walk them done the aisle."

"What about your own father?"

"He's sick; he's bed-ridden. There's no way..."

"I-I suppose..."

"Thank you!" I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But we still need to talk!" Ryou told me firmly.

"Ryou, Lettuce needs to go get her wedding dress. And pick out a cake design! Plus decide on the flavor of punch she wants, the appetizers, the main course, desserts." Keiichiro named a few things. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen to talk more about my elaborate dinner.

The rest of the group left Ryou alone in the main room. Ryou sighed deeply. "I love you, Lettuce. . . ."

_**End of Chapter 5**_


End file.
